ReligiousLibertarian
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: HONOR is the first currency of any nation. Without HONOR it doesn't matter how much cash you have. Others may fear you but no one will respect you or trust you. |- |'Capital' || City of Right "We are Right, you are Wrong and you get what is Left" |- |'Formation' || 9/24/2006 |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || Green Protection Agency Retruitment Video |- |'Nation Team' || Green |- |'Official Languages' || English, German |- |'Government' || Totalitarian State |- |'Head of State' || Key_Stroke (Title:Richest guy in the nation) |- |'Religion' || Voodoo |- |'Currency' || Dollar |- |'National Animal' || White Dove |- | align=center colspan=2 | Statistics as of 11/18/2006 |- |'Infrastructure' || 754.47 |- |'Technology' || 65.82 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 99.40% |- |'Tax Rate' || 28% |- |'Area' • Total • Purchases • Natural Growth | 479.233 miles diameter 451.533 27.700 |- |'National Strength' || 4,084.669 |- |'Nation Rank' || #3,238 of 25,107 nations |- |'Population Happiness' || 17.00 |- |'Population' • Military • Civilians | 1,473 6,588 |- |'Income' • Individ. Gross • After Taxes | 92.48 (+1.67) 66.58 |- | Natural Resources || Furs, Sugar |} ReligiousLibertarian has a technology economy supplemented with agraculture, hunting wildlife, and nation-to-nation trade. It's economy has recently had spurts of growth from a "black market" trade of technology. Initially the nation had an economy that was close to the land. However an influx of technology and international trade has raised the sights toward high-tech and space. The initial goal of the nation was to develop infrastructure while expanding geographically at a reasonable rate. Infrastructure has remained the prime priority, but trade in technology and other "black market" trades as initiated by our Totalitarian Leader, Key_Stroke has become a strong secondary priority. National defense is high on the priority of concerns, and being a wealthy nation there is no lack of soldiers willing to be bought off. Income tax is very high, which is to be expected in a totalitarian state. Politics ReligiousLibertarian is first of all committed to the ideals of Libertarianism but has very strong support for Religion. Freedom of religion is taken to mean that the people may choose any religion they want, but the nation will have a National Religion. The function of the National Religion is to collect local taxes, administer local justice, and provide for faith-based education, charity and welfare and to promote spirituality in the population. Having been adopted into the Green Protection Agency, ReligiousLibertarian has come to fully embrace the ideals of Neutrality. Government exists at two levels, National and Local. Local government is administered by the local religious organization. National tax income is achieved by taxing the religious organization in each local area. Citizens, therefore, only pay taxes to the local religion/government. It is illegal for the National Government to tax greater than 50% of the total tax rate. National taxes are only used to pay for national defense and national infrastructure (no National Welfare or other 'entitlement' programs). However, National Government also acts as the collective bargaining agent for the procurement of technology from other nations and will levy taxes to procure such technology. Nation Information ReligiousLibertarian is a very large and older nation at 55 days old created on 9/24/2006 with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Only citizens of ReligiousLibertarian may own land, vote, or run a business. Any land sold by a citizen to a non-citizen is land that is considered outside the borders of the nation. No taxes are collected from such lands and these lands will not be defended by the army in case of attack. Also crimes committed in such lands will not be investigated by the police. Children conceived by parents who are, both, citizens of the nation at the time of conception and who remain citizens until the birth of the child are considered natural-born citizens of ReligiousLibertarian. Economy Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of ReligiousLibertarian work diligently to produce Sugar and Furs as trade resources for their nation. It's in favor of achieving as much trade as possible, however currently limits such trade to Green Team members. ReligiousLibertarian will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Sugar Beets Sugar beets are cultivated for refined sugar as well as for resources to supply a fledgling ethanol industry. Ethanol is used to fuel many of the farm implements, but petroleum (imported) is still used to fuel gasoline powered transportation vehicles. Beet and cane sugar are nutritionally equivalent and one cannot usually taste any difference between them. Obtaining sugar from ReligiousLibertarian increases the purchased land area of a nation by 5%, increases number of citizens +3%, and increases population happiness +1. If your sole reason for not consuming refined sugar is because of the use of bone char, then you should consider buying sugar which has not passed through the char. Refined beet sugar, which never involves bone char, is often labeled fine granular sugar, however it is also sometimes labeled washed raw sugar. Cane sugar, which often uses bone char, is distinguished as cane sugar on the package. One of the by-products of sugar refining is molasses. Beet sugar molasses is not fit for human consumption because it is too bitter. Beet sugar molasses is fed to dairy cows and cattle. The syrup is added to their food to make it taste sweeter. The beet molasses is also sold to yeast-making, and ethanol industries. Fur Trade Our fur trade is the envy of Cybernations. The hunting has actually increased the fox population as habitat (privately owned) is set aside for their growth. Obtaining furs by trade with ReligiousLibertarian increases citizen’s daily income +$3.00 and increases the natural growth of a nation by 10%. Foxes eat whatever is available. They are actually omnivores and eat many things besides meat. Their main food, however, is small mammals, including: mice, voles, shrews, moles, squirrels, rabbits, woodchucks, opossums, raccoons, skunks, muskrats, and beaver. Other meats they consume include: waterfowl, turkey, and other birds, turtles, lizards, snakes, crayfish, caterpillars, grasshoppers, beetles, and other insects. Red Foxes will eat carrion (previously dead animals) and will occasionally kill someones pet dog or cat. Source:www.fcps.edu Children past the age of 12 are given training in firearms and horseback riding as part of their education. After the age of 14 they are allowed to participate in the fox hunts if they so choose. Many who participate in these hunts also later seek service in the military or the police forces. Some find a greater love for nature and the environment and are employed in the maintenance of fox-hunting grounds. A few have even become land-owners themselves and create new fox-hunting grounds and thereby expand the economy of ReligiousLibertarian while also working to preserve the environment and bring greater value to the land. Foreign Affairs ReligiousLibertarian is a strongly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will only attack another nation if a member of my alliance is attacked first, and military operations are approved by the alliance. The nation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants and has acquired Uranium in trade. Due to its focus on charity and good will (stemming from its influence from religion) the government breaks the typical Libertarian pattern and gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Our Leader has been authorized to represent the GPA to the Cristian Coalition of Countries, Grey Council, and Molon Labe alliances. ReligiousLibertarian has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Citizenship is granted for public service. Four years of military service (compensated at the lowest rates for their rank) or two years of uncompensated part-time infrastructure work (usually hard labor) will earn an immigrant citizenship so long as no criminal infractions are committed during that period of time. Wars ReligiousLibertarian strongly believes in Neutrality, but has engaged in War by proxy twice and direct war once. All three of these occurrences has been at the direction and approval of the Green Protection Agency alliance, of which we are a member. War is only used as a defense. Detroit Collective War Recently, a country known as "Detroit Collective" attacked a nation belonging to our alliance and ReligiousLibertarian came to aid in fighting off the attacker. Negotiations failed to resolve the conflict and full-scale war was initiated with two other nations from the alliance joining in. The initial invasion of ReligiousLibertarian reduced the attacker to Anarchy as it left the attacker with only one remaining soldier. (The other two nations had also attacked, but had not reduced the attacker to anarchy.) As the attacker was in anarchy the remaining attacks during the course of the war were done by aircraft and by cruse missiles. The infrastructure of the attacking nation was greatly damaged and came close to being entirely destroyed. However the attacking nation continues to exist and (likely) relates to other nations the folly of attacking the GPA. Civil Policies Plans are on the way within ReligiousLibertarian to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. ReligiousLibertarian allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. ReligiousLibertarian believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. Category: Nations Category: Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:English-speaking countries